Pipe inspection systems for examining the interior of pipes, conduits, and other cavities or voids are known in the art. In order to correctly diagnose a defect within the interior of pipes, conduits, and other voids, a video camera linked to a push cable is generally employed. In a typical configuration, a rugged camera head connected to a push cable is sent through a pipe, and the camera head transmits video signals in an analog signaling format and at a fixed resolution along a transmission medium to view the scene on a remote monitoring system. These systems generally do not provide the capability of generating and sending variable resolution images, tiled images, zoomed or stitched images, HDR images, or other adjusted images to a camera control unit (CCU) or other electronic computing system or display device, nor do they provide variable orientation and/or resolution images based on conditions associated with the camera head or based on user inputs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.